


The Truth Is In The Echo

by abandonedangel85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedangel85/pseuds/abandonedangel85





	The Truth Is In The Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taintedidealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedidealist/gifts).



Mayor, Murderer, Victim?

The truth is in the echo


End file.
